Talk:Chief God/@comment-25311645-20141229003653/@comment-213.119.32.191-20141229233454
Goddess Ilias, I agree with you and you have a good point. Part of the reason why I see the DL as merely the "lesser evil" instead of the "big good" is because she's an extremist. It's a good idea to have humans and monsters merge to remove conflict, but it is all forced upon humans. Never does she stop to think what the opinion of the humans is, instead being convinced that forcing succubus standards and morals upon everybody is making everybody happy. And yes, humans and mamono are said to be happy, but it's made very clear that's only because they are forced ''to be happy. Their entire personalities and morality are changed to fit the DL's personal ideals. The DL and mamono don't even care if Humans find incest and pedophilia sickening. It's depraved, ergo mamono like it and humans are forced to like it as well. Human women and men are just brainwashed. Human culture is destroyed and replaced by mamono ones. And to be honest, to me, fake happiness is less real, less treasured than genuine sadness. For example, Wilmarina as a human was a selfless person who wanted to make sure everybody could be happy; even if she was misguided. When she became a Succubus, she made it very clear she became extremely selfish, not caring about anybody else anymore. It says: ''"I really don’t care about humans at all except for you ♥ Why did I say such things back when I was human? Really, I was so foolish." Honestly, if I was a person who was in love with the original her, I'd be very saddened to see she has become something completely different. That she became her own antithesis and betrayed her own beliefs like that. I'd genuinly rather run away and live exiled with the grief and memories for the rest of my life than be raped and corrupted until I start to like ''the new her. Stockholm Syndrome, anybody? I don't think that if they had a choice, a lot of humans would agree upon the DL's plan, nor would they like it. Especially not since mamono are still predators by nature. They still see humans as inferior prey and pounce upon the first man they see and rape him so hard until he likes them. And nobody ever bothers to think what the human would want. Even if a mamono had a husband, she'd put her own desires before him. Raping him whenever she wants, beating him, poisoning him, forcing him to let himself be raped by his own daughter... I don't care that KC says that Mamono genuinly love their husbands, they don't show it. Especially not Dark Elves or Amazons, who see their husbands as slaves. Yes, they don't want their "husband" to suffer or die, but neither would a farmer like it if his livestock died, yet that doesn't mean he loved all pigs and cows. I mean, Mamono attack very indiscriminatly, never bothering to check if their vicitim wants to love them. If I live there and am looking to court a Holsty I'm genuinly in love with, do you really think I'd be happy if an Ogre were to ambush me, rape me, abuse me and force me to be her love slave for the rest of my life? Oh, right, I ''would ''be happy as I'd be brainwashed and forced to be. Likewise, human women are just randomnly turned into whatever random mamono there is. Nobody ever bothers to stand still at the woman's wishes, and very likely she'll become a species with a disposition completely opposite to her personality. I mean, if you were an intelligent, dignified woman, would you like to become a Devil Bug? Or an Imp? Matango convert entire towns with their spores. Gyoubu Danuki (I honestly loathe them) bankrupt entire families so they legally become her slaves. It doesn't matter if she improves the economy and brings wealth to those victims, a gilded cage is still a cage. Not to mention that her male victims are forced into prostitution to actually be compensated for everything she did to them. The sad thing is that, besides the Alice, there are no genuine "pure" and "innocent" mamono. I loved the Yeti and Holsty because they seemed to be such friendly and kind creatures without any sense of depravity. I loved the Nightmare and Doppelganger because they seem to be such timid and innocent beings. Yet it turns out that any gentle mamono is like that only because that's their tactic of claiming a man. Not because they really are such friendly creatures. Even the shy and innocent ones are ultimatly just as incomparably selfish, lustful and depraved as all other mamono. Look at angels, they start as benevolent, friendly and devoted beings. Even after being influenced by a Succubus' nature. Yet when they are fully corrupted, that "friendly, benevolent and devoted" disposition dissapears completely and they become extremely selfish, depraved and lustful beings. Thing is, the MGE is said to be a "free love world" where "love conquers all". Yet what the DL did is cheapen all love so much the term doesn't mean ''anything ''anymore. Mamono instincts compell them to "love" ''any ''male they catch. Men are brainwashed into "loving" whatever mamono captured him. You don't have to do anything to actually ''earn love anymore. Mamono don't like you for who ''you are, but for ''what ''you are: a breeding partner. Likewise, like I said, men are forced to love the Mamono that claimed him. Love that is based exclusively on a shallow, carnal lust. Not love that grew from innocent attraction and was carefully tended until it became a genuine, unconditional romance. Yes, mamono don't cheat, but that's because that's what their instincts compell them to. They are "programmed" to be addicted to their husbands spirit energy, and do not tolerate that of any other male. Seems more like an addict not wanting to leave his dealer because he keeps providing the needed crack. Heck, Mamono even try to ressurect their dead husbands as undead just so they could keep having sex, not caring if the husband even wanted to be revived or become a zombie. And the worst thing of all is that the DL is shooting herself in the foot. Mamono behavior is too egotistical, agressive, lazy and hedonistic to even work. For one, mamono corrupt, transform and rape humans against their will. Men trying to defend their homes are dragged away kicking and screaming and are never seen or heard from again. Entire lands become Demon Realms of eternal darkness where mamono behavior becomes even worse (Yes, I do know about Bright Green Demon Realms, but they seem to be an unintended exeption rather than the rule). Gyoubu Danuki's infiltrate human society to bankrupt entire families and businesses so she all ''owns ''them. So all her victims are now ''legally her slaves. This gives the Order strong propaganda material, thereby rallying more humans to their cause to fight for what they think is right: trying to defend their homes, loved ones and entire species and culture (and you can hardly disagree with them). Hell, Mamono and the DL and Lillim don't even care if the Wandering Scholar wanted to educate people so they would see the truth. They would probably have assaulted, raped and imprisoned him if he didn't have his "protection". Mamono don't care about the bigger picture. Or anything besides their own hedonistic desires, something the Monster Ecology page made very clear. Deruella doesn't even have the honor to let people form their own decisions, instead abusing the Wandering Scholar's trust by cursing his work so it will corrupt any human who reads it. And any human that is invited to come to a Demon Realm to taste Mamono culture isn't even guaranteed to be left alone. Mamono don't have the honor to leave such men alone and let them agree to it by himself. He'll inevitably be corrupted and raped. In any sports event, mamono coveniently don't mention that all humans who lose will be the possession of the Mamono that defeated them. They don't even have sportsmanship, and take advantage of people who just want a friendly competition, no strings attached. Mamono diplomats even serve only to seduce and rape the diplomats instead of, you know, actually preforming diplomacy. And since the DL can't (or won't, as I'd be hardly surpirsed if she's too lazy for it) fix the problem that mamono cannot give birth to males, their behavior of transforming all human women into mamono and getting men to copulate exlusively with them instead of with human women can decrease the number of males too much to ever recover from it. I mean, mamono's lazynes, selfishness and lack of responsibility is even acknowledged to be a bad thing. The soldiers in the DL's army only join so they could catch a victim. Once they have one, they leave to do whatever they want. Combined with the losses they get, I'd be surprised the Demon Realm isn't overrun yet. Or how about the fact that any sort of work is only done to get laid? If they already have a husband, they would hardly do their jobs anymore. How can the economy even survive? They won't even allow their husbands to actually work. The "Demon Realm Farming" page even makes it clear that mamono will force their husbands to have sex even if it means they can't protect their own livelihood against pests, causing them to lose everything. It's even said that Mamono hardly bother to actually raise their children, thinking the freedom to do whatever you want as a child is a good thing. No wonder they cannot change and improve their society even after hundreds of years. No wonder the Queen of Hearts is a spoiled brat who thinks she can do whatever she wants, terrorize whatever mamono she wants merely because she has the power to do so. No wonder Deruella is an extremist even by Mamono standards. Hell, the DL never even seems to actually rule anything. Mamono don't have a real government or laws. They just to whatever the hell they want, and it sucks to be you if you happen to be in the way. I'm sorry, but I have a strong sense of responsibility and absolutely loathe it if a person doesn't have that; kind of like all ''mamono, unfortunatly. And I know mamono normally aren't lustful enough to have sex 24/7. That they do want to do other things. Yet literally ''everything ''in the Demon Realm serves to make mamono even hornier. The plants, the soil, the animals, even the friggin' ''air are all ''potent aphrodisiacs. I mean, why is it necessary that Mamono become even more lustful? So lustful they ''do ''want to have permanent, nonstop sex 24/7? Yeah, I can really understand why the Chief God (and by extention the Order) is so opposed to it and I do believe she really isn't malevolent. And why the Order is still so powerful and influential if the DL's world is "supposed to be" a utopia. Heck, I even have a theory that the CG is much more rational and level headed than the DL. As opposed to the CG, the DL is probably too naive and stubborn to realize the bad parts of her plan. And how do we know the Order isn't more extreme than the CG? Honestly, the world might be a lot better if the DL and CG actually let go of their grudges and talked with each other to find a compromise that will benefit ''everybody. Of courses if they are in the same room, the CG might try to kill the DL, and the DL might try to turn the DL into another generic sex-obsessed monster. ...Wow, that was a massive and emotional rant. I'm just so very happy to have found a fan of the MGE who does acknowledge it's dark sides without yelling "all mamono must die!". And I know I can rant a lot, but I really do love the MGE, honestly! It's just that if you look at the setting from a certain angle, it seems like a very, ''very ''bad and unpleasant place to live. So bad that living in the 40k 'verse almost doesn't seem too bad. At least there your lives can be meaningful instead of being a mere sperm bank/baby maker. What saddens me so much is that KC would rather cater to the, honestly, sick people who want to have sex with their daughters, yet not to people like me who would, well, hate ''everything ''written in the Monster Ecology Page. Seriously, Mamono being potrayed as so selfish, lazy, irresponsible, hedonistic, lustful and depraved that it makes you think if the DL's uncle/aunt doesn't happen to be named Slaanesh. My problem is just that I can look from that one angle ''very ''easily. Sometimes even without meaning to. I don't really like it, as I came to this setting genuinly interested and attracted by it. I just get really fired up when a world that is supposed to be a utopian escapist fantasy starts to look like such a hellhole. Of course, my first impressions were completely different from what I've learned about it after some time... And since I liked that one more, I hate it if new materials keep ruining my initial view of it more and more. But I still apologize sincerely to anybody annoyed or offended by my posts. If you really want me to stop, say it and I'll never rant here again. I'll just keep my posts short but insightful and/or amusing.